For You
by EarthShadows
Summary: While Kagome's away for a test, something happens. She comes back, only to be told by Sango that Inuyasha is dead. But there is a way to bring him back, but it would cost her life. Inuyasha rought back again, he will not allow to lose Kagome. InuKag. R
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

**For You**   
  
-Chapter 1: Discovery-   
  
"What ya mean, you have to go right now?" The silver haired half-demon Inuyasha asked. His arms were crossed over his red kimono, and he had a scowl on his face. Golden eyes kept steady on Kagome, "Didn't you just had an…exam…already?"   
  
Kagome sighed, her hands gripping her bike tightly, "Yes, but its midterm. A lot of exams are held right now. Please, Inuyasha. I have to study a bit, at least. Only a few more, than I'm done my tests for now."   
  
Inuyasha seemed to think about this, but he knew he really couldn't make her stay; it would only conclude with pain to his face. He adverted his eyes to Shippo and muttered annoyingly, "Feh. Not that I really care."   
  
"Are you going to come back soon, Kagome?" Shippo whimpered at Kagome, at her feet. He always hated it when she left, something bad could happen when she wasn't there. Or something happen to her, "Are you?"   
  
Sango glanced over to Miroku, than back to Kagome. She too wanted her to come back sooner; she didn't exactly want to be left with Miroku and Inuyasha alone. The two could drive her nuts, but she'd survive.   
  
"Yes, soon I'm coming back," With that then, she turned to face the Bone-Eater's well, and dropped in. Like always, the blue light welcomed her back to her own time. She looked up, and saw the familiar roof over her.   
  
Climbing out of the well, she sighed. She hated midterm season, it took her away from the Feudal Era for so long. But soon it would be over soon, but she was worried; she hadn't really studied much this term. She hoped she would pass at least.   
  
Once she was back in her own room, she looked around. It still seemed so weird, though she knew it was true- that she went back in time to Warring States era. Shrugging her shoulders, she picked up her bag, and put it on her bed. She was going to study for the exam the next day.   
  
Taking out her books, she let her chemistry textbook fall open. It was never her worst subject, but she's been neglecting it for so long. She sighed heavily, and lay down on her stomach, how was she going to get past this?   
  
She studied for a healthy time, and than just lay on her bed, and closed her eyes. So tired… I guess I should do okay for now… Quickly, she fell into deep sleep. But at the pit of her stomach, she felt something was terribly wrong. She just didn't know what.   
  
Opening her eyes, she felt bright sunlight on her. It was evening when she came, and now there was sun?… Morning! She'd been asleep for that long? She scrambled out of bed, and quickly got ready. Looking at the clock, she saw she was going to be late.   
  
She finally got into her class, and just in time was it. Her teacher explained a couple things, but her mind was off. She was worried of the strange feeling she had, like something had happened. She sighed, and convinced herself that they could take care of themselves.   
  
Her first class wasn't Chem., but she couldn't keep her mind on the work. Her friends looked at her worriedly, and attempted to talk to her, but she didn't answer. Eventually, for that day, they started leaving her alone to herself.   
  
Finally getting to her Chem. class, the teacher handed out the tests quickly and left them to work on the exams. Looking over the questions first, she groaned. She couldn't remember anything at the moment, she hated when that happened to her.   
  
Glancing up at the clock, she watched it for a couple minutes, watching it tick away… Tick, tock, tick, tock… Catching herself, she shook her head to let herself free, than looked back down at her paper. She needed to get this done, she already missed enough classes.   
  
After finishing her test, the bell ran loudly. She jumped out of her seat, startled. The students around her gawked at her, puzzled why she was caught off guard by a bell that rang every school day. Giving them a nervous smile, she tore out of the classroom, and straight to a boy.   
  
Hojo.   
  
He looked down at her worriedly, as she backed from him, hoping maybe to run before he started talking to her, "Kagome! I'm sorry! Are you okay? What about your back? Should I go get some ice from the nurse?"   
  
"Um… No…"   
  
"You sure? You seem very tense…" He lifted an eyebrow, to show his disbelief. Thinking, he than came up with a solution to rid her of her stress, "What about I take you to a movie? It'll be very relaxing, nothing hard, no action movies or anything."   
  
"No, sorry, Hojo. I have something to do after school…"   
  
Before he could answer again, she had disappeared from his sight. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, Kagome really worried him sometimes. She needed to let others know if she was having a problem… But her back must also really hold her back too, he thought to himself.   
  
School continued to drag on, what seemed forever.   
  
When her classes were finally over, she was running out of school. Once she got home, she got her things quickly together, and shot back to the front door so she could get to the dry Bone-Eaters well.   
  
"Kagome? Why are you in such a hurry?" Souta asked, watching her run. But he never heard an answer, for she had already gone out of the house. Scratching his head, he decided he never would end up understanding Kagome; she's just too… unstable.   
  
Breathing hard as she ran, she didn't even really know why she felt so worried. A back feeling? Just missing the others? She didn't really know, but she knew for sure one single thing- she had to get back to the Feudal Era. Despite her doubts, something could have happened, and she wasn't going to sit there and do nothing.   
  
Looking down at the darkness, she recalled when Mistress Centipede had brought her down. She shuddered ever so slightly, than she jumped down to the dry well, and the blue light let her travel through the timelines, and she appeared at the Feudal era's well.   
  
Looking up, it didn't look much different. Sunny, few clouds. There were no loud sounds indicating battle, than it must have really been her imagination starting to spook her. But her fingers were shaking, and she climbed swiftly out of the well.   
  
No one is near, they must be in Kaede's village, she thought quickly to herself, since she saw nobody close to the well, but there wasn't any blood either. This allowed her to relax a bit more, but still had her doubts.   
  
Getting her bike that was near; she hopped onto it, and pedaled towards the town. Entering it, again, she saw no signs of struggle. But this was beginning to worry her, that feeling was real, she concluded to herself, that it wasn't something she just happened to feel for no reason.   
  
Ahead, she finally saw Miroku and Sango. But Shippo, Inuyasha or Kaede weren't there. Pedaling faster, she stopped close to them. Miroku looked at her, almost with pity, than quickly looked away. Kagome looked to Sango for explanation for this behaviour.   
  
Miroku again looked at her, he could bring himself to tell her. No, he couldn't. He put his hand on Kagome's shoulder, gave a slight shake of his head, than walked off to somewhere off in the village. Sango watched him go, it would be to her.   
  
"Kagome, I don't know how to tell you this…"   
  
Narrowing her eyes, Kagome watched her carefully. She was totally freaked at the moment, what was wrong? Where was Shippo and Inuyasha? Letting her voice finally speak again, she said softly, "Sango, where's Inuyasha and Shippo?"   
  
"Shippo's with Kaede."   
  
"And Inuyasha?"   
  
"Inuyasha's dead."   
  
TO BE CONTIUNED 


	2. Chapter 2: Switch

-Chapter 2: Switch-   
  
Kagome was taken aback. Blinking hard, she was speechless. She must have not heard right, no, she didn't. Or this was a dream. Her voice shaking, she than said in a raspy voice, "What? You're kidding? Where is he really?"   
  
"No, Kagome. He really is dead… I-I'm sorry…" With that, Sango couldn't take anymore. She turned and started walking off. Kirara looked up at Kagome, whimpered, than followed after Sango quickly.   
  
Kagome felt like she was slapped, and stayed where she was. Inuyasha? Dead? It wasn't possible, it was just yesterday he was telling her not to go home… Dead less than in 24 hours? It wasn't possible. It just wasn't. She would see his body.   
  
Looking around, she finally spotted Kaede. She ran over to her, but fighting back the tears. Not till she was sure she would cry, "Kaede! Is… Inuyasha dead?" She asked abrutely, with no before greeting or whatsoever. She needed to know now.   
  
"Aye, child… Inuyasha is indeed… dead…" Kaede said softly, her good eye looking down at the ground, not able to look her in the eye. But she lifted her gaze quickly, and waited for her response. It wasn't what she was expecting for sure, but she sort of had thought she might ask.   
  
"Can I see his body -no- grave?" Kagome asked dryly, her voice starting to break. She still didn't really believe it, her Inuyasha dead?   
  
"I fear ye cannot. For his body was not… left. The demon responsible did not spare his body."   
  
She gasped, "It was destroyed?"   
  
"No, the demon took it with him."   
  
Kagome felt tears starting swell up in her eyes. She couldn't even say goodbye to him? It was… it was… unacceptable. Her eyes narrowed in anger, and her meek voice changed to a harsh one, "Who did it Kaede? Who?!"   
  
Kaede expected Kagome to be more emotional, but it seemed like she had more on her mind, or maybe she just hadn't accepted his death yet. It was expected, "A spider demon. He had entered his venom into him before he could even fight back… he died, Kagome. His eyes rolled back, his skin as pale as white. His pulse stopped."   
  
"Than the demon took him?"   
  
"Aye."   
  
Kagome looked away from her, tears now starting to roll down her cheeks. They had been so close to collecting the entire jewel. Her hand absently went up to the Shikon no Tama that hung from her neck. Looking back at her, she remained silent.   
  
"He called for ye, child. Also, I believe he would want ye to have this." She uncovered a long item she had wrapped in cloth. The Tetsusaiga. Kagome picked up the rusty sword, and looked over it. Inuyasha would never part with this unless he was…   
  
Taking it, she than turned and ran from her. It just wasn't possible, she kept repeating to herself. She walked over to the tree where she found Inuyasha, and sat down at its base. Her tears had stopped, but not her grief. It would never stop.   
  
Rustling of the leaves interrupted her thoughts, and she looked up. She didn't see anything, other than 4 glowing red eyes. Kagome stood up, and raised the sword, pointing it at the eyes she could see. But she didn't know what was happening,   
  
"Poor, poor mortal. Lost her little puppy did she?" The eyes hissed, it's voice deep and cold, "But does she know the puppy can be found again? But, all things must be payed."   
  
"What? Inuyasha can be saved?"   
  
"Oh, yes, yes. He isn't truly dead, his body is dead, but his soul still roams. At least, in one of my egg sacks. But once the sack breaks, the little puppy is gone forever. But-but… I'll give you back your puppy in exchange of one thing."   
  
Kagome was furious. So this… demon was the cause of his death? She shouldn't even listen to it, but shoot it. But this caught her attention, if there was a way to bring him back… "What? The Shikon Jewel in exchange?"   
  
"No-no, what a useless thing for a demon as powerful as me. Hmm, it would be nice to be in control of the jewel though, but that's not part of my deal. You see, I can't leave a soul sack empty, oh that's a big no-no. But… if your powerful miko soul replaces the hanyou's soul… Than he'll live again. His body will be revived."   
  
Her grip tightening around the sword's hilt, she bit her lower lip. Give herself up for Inuyasha? So he could live, and she wouldn't? She chuckled coldly, why was she even thinking about it? She knew the decsion right away.   
  
"Fine."   
  
The spider demon was surprised, he thought he would have to encourage her more. He let himself crawl down the trunk, eight legs taking him quickly down in front of Kagome. A clawed leg reached up to Kagome face, "Very well. Your choice is noted."   
  
At this, front the tree, a string was let down, and two cocoons were let down. A long one, with Inuyasha's body. And a small circular one. Kagome ran to the one holding his body, and lay her hand on a exposed part, his cheek.   
  
"Inuyasha… I'm so sorry… I should've been there… There to stop the spider… But… but now I do this for you… Don't forget me." Kagome whispered softly, stroking his cheek. She than turned around to face the spider, and nodded. She was ready. It didn't reach her mind about her family, or her friends.   
  
The spider jumped on top of her, than let a spear-ended leg go through her neck. Her hands reached up to her neck, gasped, than slowly her eyes closed. The spider looked at both of them, "So easy. Dozens of demons trying to do this, and I get them both? Hah! Lucky for me, I don't really want the jewel… I want the soul…"   
  
Inuyasha's body than was dropped from its cocoon, and dropped onto the ground. The soul sack opened a bit and a bright white light escaped from it. It rushed to the dead Inuyasha's body. This exact moment, Kagome's light escaped through her neck, and rushed to the soul sack. The sack disappeared, but her body still lay.   
  
Inuyasha's eyes fluttered, than opened. His hand went up to his neck, rubbing a painful part on his neck. But the wound was healed, and left no mark. His eyes focusing, the spider jumped up the tree, and watched silently.   
  
Taking a sniff, he smelled blood. His? No… Kagome's? It suddenly rushed to him, what happened before. But he should be dead… Turning, he saw a pool of blood and Kagome. Her blood made him run cold, and his breathing stopped for a moment.   
  
"Kagome! No!" He cried, scrambling to his feet, and running over to her corpse. Picking her up in his arms, he held her tightly. His hand reached over to her wound, it had cut into artery, since it still hadn't stopped bleeding.   
  
"Kagome! Wake up! Open your eyes!" Inuyasha yelled, still holding her tightly, "No!"   
  
"Poor, poor, doggy. You know she did this volunterly? Just for you? I offered her the deal… and she took it. She preferred to know that you would walk the earth, and not her. Haha, now, now. I have to take that body, than you very much."   
  
"Like damn you will!" Inuyasha screamed. He turned and saw the Tetsusaiga lying on the ground. He let Kagome down gently, than grabbed it. Transforming quickly, he turned around, but Kagome's corpse had already been taken.   
  
"No! Come back here! Kagome! KAGOME!"   
  
TO BE CONTIUNED 


	3. Chapter 3: Unfinished Business

-Chapter 3: Unfinished Business-   
  
Grabbing Tetsusaiga harder, he swiped at anything around him, this ending with trunks have cuts in them, and saplings being killed. He sunk the tip of the sword in the ground, and leaned on it, panting heavily.   
  
"Kagome…" She had traded his life for hers? Willingly? His heart felt like it was ripped out, and angry. If he was brought back, he could do the same for her. But he doubted that by now he could trade his life. Growing, his grip tightened on the sword.   
  
"NO!" He yelled suddenly, and picked up the sword, and sunk it into the tree's trunk. Breathing heavily, he didn't move for a bit, than took the sword out. Replacing back in his sheath, it transformed back to it's useless self.   
  
He would find a way to bring her back. But it had to be soon… Taking a sniff, he couldn't smell the demon's scent nor Kagome. It puzzled him; everyone had a scent, how come it didn't show to his nose? He than started his quick strides back to the village, he might find a thing or two there.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Sango was standing, and looking at the forest sadly. She knew Kagome had run into it, but she hadn't come back yet, it had been a little long by now. Still staring ahead, she heard Miroku come behind her.   
  
"She's taking this hard…" Miroku told Sango sadly, though he knew she would know. The two girls had become quite close, "Do you know where she is? I have not seen her in a while," his voice held a tone of worry.   
  
"She ran into the forest a time ago. But she hasn't come back," She said, than turned around to face him, "I'll go look for her."   
  
But before Miroku could answer, a red figure jumped in front of them. Inuyasha. Sango was speechless, wasn't he dead? But it was Miroku had spoke to the person in front of the them they had witnessed to die, "Inuyasha? You're alive? We thought that you had…"   
  
"Died? Feh, like that stupid spider-demon could kill me!" He said harshly, but didn't tell them that he had, in fact, died in a sense. Taking a sniff, he tried to see if Kagome's scent was around here, "The demon that took me kidnapped Kagome…"   
  
Sango gasped, than asked delicately, "Is she okay though? Since you last saw her?"   
  
"He… he killed her. Sort of. I'll get her back, she did the same for me," Inuyasha said bitterly, his fists clenching together. Dropping his gaze from them, he looked over to the tree. Strange place it choice to… hold… me, Inuyasha thought to himself.   
  
Sighing, he ran a little, than jumped into the branches of a tree, so he could think. Think of some sort of plan. He was going to save Kagome, which he knew for sure. But…but how? He turned and attacked the trunk of the tree with his claws.   
  
"I shouldn't have let him take me in the first place… but it was so sudden. DAMN!" He yelled, and breathing heavily. He looked down at the ground, he sensed something. But he couldn't hear, smell, nor see anything. Must be just him…   
  
~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Kagome opened her eyes. She was puzzled, why wasn't she dead? Did Inuyasha save her? What happened? Looking around, she saw the soul sack above her. A bit was opened, but not a lot. Standing up shakily, she noticed that everything seemed… dull, blurred.   
  
She scratched her head, and continued looking around. She saw blood on the ground, and than it struck with horror: It was her blood that had been spilled. So she was killed, but then where was her body? Probably in a sack, she figured, like Inuyasha's was.   
  
Walking a little, she heard rustling. She looked up, and saw the Spider demon.   
  
"Oh, yes-yes. Little miko wants exercise? That's a-okay. But you have to be back before the sunsets, because that's a big no-no." Than with that, the demon crawled out. And it cackled, "If you haven't figured it out yet, human, you are dead. This is your soul."   
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Than why I am walking?"   
  
"Oh, seems like you have some unfinished business. Not that you can do anything, it's not like stories- You can't touch anything, no one can see, feel, smell, or anything to do with you. As far they're concerned, you are dead."   
  
She didn't answer. He was wrong, she could do some sort of communication… couldn't she? She started walking back to the village, than saw her bike on the ground. Leaning down to stand it up, her hand went right through it.   
  
At this, Kagome shrugged. She than got up and continued on her way back to the town. Maybe Kaede could sense her presence, perhaps? She was after all a priestess. She started running, to get herself faster to the village, this freaked her out.   
  
Kaede was gazing in her direction, or to be exact, at the tree. She ran towards her, but Kaede made no move. Kagome waved her hand in front of her, and yelled as loud as she could, "Kaede! Kaede! I'm here! Can you hear me?"   
  
Kaede just simply sighed, and turned around, going back to business. A child has fallen ill, and she must take care to it. Kagome watched her walk off, her hopes sinking quickly. Inuyasha, that somebody who would hear her, or at least sense her.   
  
Looking around, she couldn't see him in the village. Of course, it occurred to her, he would be up a tree, no? Than she started looking up at the trees, and soon enough, she came to a low one, and Inuyasha lying on a branch, staring at the sky.   
  
"Inuyasha! Please! I'm right here!" She cried desperately.   
  
Inuyasha made no move whatsoever he had heard, nor acknowledged her there. Except when he looked down. He than dropped down a couple minutes later, and took a sniff around. He could sense something.   
  
Kagome's face lit up, maybe all hope wasn't lost. She watched him, and sighed sadly as he walked right through her. Than an idea came to her, was it even possible? She had to know… if it was, she would let Inuyasha know she's not all gone yet.   
  
"Sorry, Inuyasha. But… SIT!"   
  
The prayer beads around his neck suddenly glowed pink, and Inuyasha stared down at them. What was happening? Like always though, the beads pulled him down quick and hard. Puzzled, he got up quickly. Only Kagome could do that, but she was dead.   
  
He sniffed again, but no sign that Kagome was even near. How was that possible than? Was the necklace just reacting weirdly to her death? Was it trying to come off? Was Kagome sitting him somewhere off past this world?   
  
"Inuyasha, you idiot!" She yelled, losing patience, "Figure it out!"   
  
"K-kagome?"   
  
"Here! Here!" Kagome cried, and fought herself at yelling 'sit' again. Putting her hand out absently, a soft pink light came from it. And pushed Inuyasha back.   
  
At being pushed back, he growled. But he noticed it was pink light, almost like the Shikon Jewel's pink. But he had the jewel… Kagome? Maybe, he thought, she's really not dead. She's trying to get to me?   
  
"Are you there, Kagome?"   
  
"Yes, yes I am!" She cried to his face, but he heard nothing.   
  
TO BE CONTIUNED 


	4. Chapter 4: Reliven

-Chapter 4: Reliven-   
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I kind of forgot. But, Inuyasha no belong to me. I wish.   
The spider demon watched from it's roosting place with amusement. He had underestimated the girl's powers, but even still, it was only a trace the hanyou could feel. He was, indeed, the only thing that contacted the girl to the real world.   
  
Looking down with his four eyes, he looked over to Kagome's dead body. It looked just like when he first took out her soul, his cocoon works well. Sunset was close and he would have to take Kagome's soul back again into its sack.   
  
Climbing slowly down the trunk of the tree, he than jumped onto the soul sack. His red eyes turned over to Kagome, and he chuckled coldly. He than let a shiny, white web string from his mouth, and sunk into the earth.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Inuyasha was pretty sure now that Kagome was here, it made sense. But he couldn't smell her, or anything, no matter how much he tried. At first, he started thinking it really was his own imagination, but how do you explain the sit and the pink light?   
  
His fists clenched together, he was getting impatient with himself. His super-senses won't work for this. Ears twitching, he heard a faint digging sort of sound. Looking down at the ground, he saw a white string explode out.   
  
Grabbing onto the hilt of the sword, and pulling it out, he watched the string. But he wasn't coming for him; it didn't do anything to him. Instead, it seemed to wrap around something invisible.   
  
"Kagome!"   
  
Kagome had almost given up on Inuyasha. She was sure he could sense her by now, but that was all, no way of warning, telling him anything. Sighing, she looked down. She heard than the familiar sound of the sword being unsheathed.   
  
Looking up, she wondered what was wrong. She didn't hear or see anything, till she felt something on her left ankle. Looking down, than bending down, she saw a thin wire-like substance wrap itself around her foot.   
  
She grabbed at it, and attempted to pry it off, but it was no help at all. She felt another one on her other leg, than she felt a sudden pull. What was happening? Looking up at the sky, she saw the golden colours of sunset. Didn't the spider say…   
  
She couldn't even finish her thought, when she was pulled down into the warm, brown earth. Kagome gave a scream, when pulled down, but it wasn't like she thought it'd be; No, it actually resembled more like flying.   
  
Just as quick, she saw the disgusting, spider face right in front of her. Taking a step back, she got ready to run, but she was paralysed. Hearing a cold chuckle, she glanced again at him, than looked down at her feet.   
  
They seemed to be disappearing, turning into light. Just as quick as she was turned back into a shaped soul, her spirit was just a ball of light. The spider than grabbed it with a clawed leg, and let it drop into the sack, and sealed it.   
  
"Hah, once her soul is harvested… I shall be quite strong. Imagine, having the power of a priestess!"   
  
Laughing, he than looked over again where he last saw Inuyasha and the ghost of Kagome. He was still here, Inuyasha, but looking around angrily. He probably suspected something like was had just happened had happened.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Kagome! Damn, she was right here… She must have been taken, that's what the webs were wrapping around," He growled to himself, she was right here, and he couldn't believe he couldn't have done anything.   
  
Sheathing his sword finally, he still growled.   
  
Sniffing, he smelt the smell of the string… maybe…just maybe… he could follow the scent. He started running, following the scent of the string. He would find Kagome, and the spider demon. And the demon sure won't like it when he gets there.   
  
Soon enough though, he stopped. The smell stopped. Looking around, he didn't see anything special around here. Just trees, trees, trees… Trees! He started looking up, squinted, and saw a small sliver of white.   
  
Unsheathing his sword again, he took another sniff. There! It was there, along with Kagome's faint, faint smell. But it was a sickly smell, a corpse's smell. She was dead… but again, not really. He could save her, like she did to him.   
  
Climbing the tree, he than saw a large cocoon of white. Kagome! Jumping there, he took a swipe at the top, and at the side. Her body slipped out, and he caught her. Jumping down to the ground again, he held her tightly.   
  
Letting her loose a bit, to see. Her skin was pale, and cold. The wound in her neck was still there, but no blood anymore. It was like she had no more blood even left in her body. Growling, he looked up, he heard rustling.   
  
The spider demon was mad indeed. The body would have been a good meal to eat, when her soul was harvested. Quickly, he wound a thick shield around his body, than climbed down quickly on four legs, to face Inuyasha.   
  
Hissing as he spoke now, "Now, now. You ruined my meal. Now I have to wrap it again, and everything. Anyways, what did you want to have with a dead corpse, doggy? She isn't alive in there, no-no…"   
  
Inuyasha let her down, than jumped at him, slashing him hard with his claws. But there was no impact. Remembering another sack, he followed the thread from the spider back to the tree…   
  
There, very small, very hidden, another white bit could be seen. Jumping too quick for the spider to catch up to him, he saw the soul sack. Swiping the tip of it, a bright light escaped from it, and soared down the tree.   
  
He too, jumped off the tree, falling quickly. Landing gracefully, but still with a thud, he saw as the light entered Kagome's neck, the hole sealing itself, and her colour slowly regaining.   
  
Inuyasha ran over to her, and picked her up. Glaring at the demon, he couldn't dare put her down; he might take her again when he least expected it.   
  
"Now, you woke her up! That's very unfair, little puppy, she did trade her soul for yours, you know, That's bad business, and it's a big no-no. Let her down, and let me take her soul again. It is part of the deal, so let her go!"   
  
He noticed that the spider's usual I-don't-care sort of tone no long was there. He was mad for sure now. He couldn't attack him with his claws, and couldn't put down Kagome… The only thing he could do, though he dreaded it, was to run away.   
  
Turning around to run, he suddenly felt something wrap around his right foot, than just as quick, on his other ankle. Another pair of strings grabbed his wrists, and he was almost immobile, but couldn't move from where he stood.   
  
He dropped Kagome, and a pair of webs moved him from her, but left her alone. She was no danger; she wasn't even awake at the moment. But soon, he saw her eyelids fluttering, and her eyes snapped open.   
  
"Inuyasha!" She said, picking herself up, but the name came out as a blend of words. Clearing her throat she called out louder, "Inuyasha!" Standing now on her own two feet, she started running to him.   
  
But just like he was, the strings grabbed at her, and wrung around her ankles and wrists. Another one wrapped itself around her neck. But just to hold her, not to kill her. For now. Struggling, she pulled her hands, but the string deepened into her skin, and drew blood.   
  
Inuyasha sniffed, and he smelt her blood. Looking at her, he felt relieved, she was alive! But now a new wave of worry swept over him. He couldn't protect her! "Kagome!" He tried ripping himself free, but it didn't work.   
  
The spider crawled over to Inuyasha, and it's now-again cocky voice spoke to him, "See, now she's going to suffer. And you too. You had a chance to live, but you lost. Now I shall kill you both."   
  
TO BE CONTUNED 


	5. Chapter 5: Hopeless?

**Disclaimer**: Nope, not mine. Nothing Inuyasha related is mine. Sigh, I wish I did own it. But poor Inu-chan isn't.   
  
**Foreword**: Ah, sorry readers for making you wait like crazy for this next chapter. But here it is! Also, I won't forget to upload the rest of the chapters either, so don't worry, heehee!   
  
-Chapter 5: Hopeless?-   
  
The spider crawled over to Inuyasha, and it's now-again cocky voice spoke to him, "See, now she's going to suffer. And you too. You had a chance to live, but you lost. Now I shall kill you both."   
  
Kagome watched with widened eyes as the spider-demon went over to Inuyasha, and she bit her lower lip from the sharp pain the string made from wrapping around her. She had to free herself, to help Inuyasha! Even if she did, how could she help? Her bow and arrows weren't here. She had to find a way to help Inuyasha, even if she's trapped.   
  
Again, she pulled at the strings and winced when it sunk in. She looked up, to see the half-demon, who in turn had looked past the spider to look at her. Pain, there was pain in his eyes, not from physical pain, but from the face that he can't protect her. She looked way and around, there had to be a way!   
  
Inuyasha looked up to the spider, who just seemed to be thinking or just waiting. He continued to follow it with narrowed golden eyes as it started to crawl around them, and over to Kagome. It 'stood' on two of its legs, with one of the legs he wasn't using touching Kagome's face.   
  
"Don't you dare touch her again!"   
  
He cried, starting to struggle out again. Damn! The web was like metal or something, all he did was to tighten them, which finally had begun to pierce his skin. The spider turned around, hearing his voice, and crawled back in front of him, a grin on its face.   
  
"Little doggy no want the miko to get hurt? Hmm, tell you what, I'll make another deal. I kill the girl quickly, but I play with you as well I get the Shikon Jewel shards."   
  
The Jewel shards? Kagome was confused didn't the spider not want them before? She supposed that the demon had nothing to lose by gaining them, or maybe it didn't even want to use them? She just didn't understand this spider-demon. She gave a pull at her wrists again, but stopped quickly- something caught the corner of her eye.   
  
Inuyasha growled, now it wanted the Shikon Jewel? He glanced again over to Kagome, and noticed that she had seen something. What could it be? He tried to follow her gaze, but could only see the bushes… Maybe he couldn't see it from his direction, or the fact that he didn't even know what to look for may have something to do with it.   
  
The spider had become bored quite quickly. It waited for Inuyasha, or Kagome, to make a decision. It seemed to him that it would make sense if they chose to let Kagome die quickly- and he'll harvest her soul after. As for the Jewel shards? He could use them to lure others into his traps. He waited for a response. But they were both trying to see something, and this annoyed him much.   
  
"No one there, no-no, if you're trying to look for help. Some followed, but they can't come here."   
  
Kagome suddenly remembered Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Where were they, they could sure use the help! They probably were trapped by the Spider somehow, she thought bitterly, and she let go of the hope of them coming to help them. She turned her eyes over to the Spider, who had very quickly appeared before her.   
  
"Your doggy won't seal the deal, how about you then? Quick death over slow, antagonizing death, hmm?"   
  
The spider ran a clawed leg at the side of her face, leaving a scratch that seemed like it was going to bleed, but didn't. It cackled, and was bring its fangs closer to Kagome's neck, and she instinctively moved back, or at least attempted to.   
  
Before she could even think of a response, she saw that Inuyasha had brought his hands together, his wrists started to bleed. With difficulty, but succeeding, he coated his fingers with his blood and threw the blood at the spider's back. He cried out as the red attack reached the spider.   
  
"BLADES OF BLOOD!"   
  
The attack had got the spider off guard, and it shrieked as it tumbled past Kagome. It wasn't dead, but it was injured. It growled, it wasn't happy at all, nope. Growling still, it turned around to face Inuyasha, and crawled quickly over to him. The strings pulled his wrists forcibly far apart, no way now to repeat the attack.   
  
"The half-breed dares attack me like that? Not funny, not funny. Now I'm mad."   
  
Inuyasha though against his wishes, winced as the strings kept pulling at her wrists and ankles. Was there nothing he could do? Only stay trapped by the almost-clear strings of the spider-demon's web? He growled and stared with angry amber-coloured eyes.   
  
The spider hissed at him, snapping his two fangs at the hanyou's face, but not touching him. Yet. He turned his head, looking around, and looked over to Kagome. Except for the obvious blood creeping down her wrists, scratched face, and the pained expression, she seemed okay.   
  
**AT THE SAME TIME**   
  
Sango looked around desperately, and tugged at the strings holding her by her wrists and ankles. Not holding her tightly, it didn't really hurt, but more like to just keep her in her place. She had to get out, help the others! Her boomerang was close to her, but still too far for her to even think of reaching it.   
  
And Miroku? Where was the monk? Last thing that happened was that after she was caught, she told him to keep following the spider, to try to suck it into the hole of his hand. The two of them also decided that Shippo should stay behind, no point of him being risked at this dangerous spider-demon.   
  
She grunted, pulling again at her wrists. There had to be a way to escape the web-strings, there was nothing was completely unbreakable. She followed the string connecting from her hands, and saw that it simple wrapped around a nearby tree's branch. Looking down at her feet, her ankles' strings were connected to tree roots too.   
  
Not too far from Sango though, but far enough so neither of them knew, Miroku too was in the same situation as demon-slayer, he too was trapped by the spider-demon with the webs wrapped around his wrists and ankles, except he also was tied up against a tree unlike any of the others.   
  
He pulled slightly, and frowned at seeing it was really rooted well. Looking down near him, his staff was on the ground, untouched after he had dropped it when the spider unexpectedly had it's webs shoot up from the ground.   
  
Oh, he was so close! The void of his hand was sucking in the spider. But it had tied itself with its own webs, making it harder to take him. Though when it gained the extra time, it shot off another of its webs to his hand, wrapping also along with it the rosary-beads that stopped the hole.   
  
Miroku thought about it, and suddenly realized even if he had sucked in the spider- it would have done no good. It was a fake one of itself. When it was struck by Sango's boomerang, it was not even scratched. The strings were real though, probably being controlled from whether the spider was. That meant the real one with Kagome and Inuyasha…   
  
From the bushes at the exact moment came out Shippo, and he scrambled over quickly to Miroku. Before either of them could say anything, the little fox ran to the back of the tree, and pulled off the strings somehow.   
  
"How did you take them off, Shippo?"   
  
"I don't know, they come off easy."   
  
It was strange indeed, but once those were pulled off, the monk pulled off the rest of them, and dropped down the ground. He rubbed his wrists, then leaned down to take hold of his staff and looked to Shippo. Then they went off to free Sango as well.   
  
TO BE CONTIUNED 


End file.
